


Сказка

by KisVani



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Коул рассказывает сказку их с Фиби сыну.





	

— ...у лестницы в башню тысяча ступеней и закрытая решетка после последней, в подвалах замка — тысяча дверей. За девятисот девяноста девятью живут монстры, за одной — пленница, что хранит ключ от башни...  
Питер засыпал, убаюканный голосом отца. Ему было всё равно на самом деле, что тот говорит, так что Коул выбирал сказки на своё усмотрение.  
Фиби подошла незаметно и встала рядом, положив руку на плечо мужу.  
— Ты ему сказку на ночь рассказываешь или приключенческий боевик?   
— Любая сказка — это приключенческий боевик, главное потом оказаться на победившей стороне, — ответил Коул с белозубой улыбкой.  
Он поправил одеяло. Их с Фиби спящий сын плотнее закутался в него.  
— Помнишь время, когда ты думала, будто бы я не твоя судьба? — спросил Коул, когда они с Фиби вышли из комнаты Питера.  
— Когда это такое было? — Фиби обняла мужа.  
— Когда твои сёстры пытались нас уничтожить, когда ты сама хотела меня уничтожить, когда сомневалась, оставлять ли ребёнка...  
В ответ на его слова Фиби закатила глаза.  
— Это было давно, — сказала она, — к тому же, я дала понять, что всегда буду на твоей стороне. Ты — мой король, я — твоя королева.

***

 

Не так много лет прошло с тех пор, как одна из Зачарованных обратилась во тьму, но мало кто позволял себе вспоминать, как всё было до этого. Одни — из страха, что их повелительница не будет рада, другие — чтобы не травить душу утраченным.  
Фиби не убивала сестёр, пусть в этом и были уверены практически все. Вовсе нет. И Пайпер, и Пейдж остались живы.  
Одна — запертая на вершине башни, стоящей между мирами, вторая — в глубинах Преисподней, в темнице, куда вход открыт лишь Хозяину и его возлюбленной.   
В любой сказке есть зерно истины, а некоторые — правдивы до последнего слова.


End file.
